


Plaid pyjama couple

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Series: Plaid pyjama parents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Draco had only been in bed for half an hour when he sat bolt up right, no longer sleepy."Dray? What's wrong?" his husband asked from beside him, his voice thick with sleep, "Get some sleep before Scorpius gets us up again and...""We're boring." Harry sighed and struggled to sit up too."What are you on about?""We've become a boring couple Harry, totally boring."





	Plaid pyjama couple

**Author's Note:**

> So there's referenced mpreg in this and idk why I wrote it as mpreg isn't really something I'm that into but alas this came to my sleep deprived brain
> 
> This will be part of a series instead of multiple chapters because why not living life on the edge 
> 
> Like always, all mistakes are my own xox

Draco had only been in bed for half an hour when he sat bolt up right, no longer sleepy.

"Dray? What's wrong?" his husband asked from beside him, his voice thick with sleep, "Get some sleep before Scorpius gets us up again and..."

"We're boring." Harry sighed and struggled to sit up too. 

"What are you on about?"

"We've become a boring couple Harry, totally boring." Draco ran his hands down his face. 

"Are you trying to tell me your bored of us?" Draco turned his head quickly to look at Harry, panic on his face and tears in his eyes, "Draco?"

"Aren't you bored of _me_?" he asked, "All I do now is care for Scorpius, he's always latched onto my hip and if he's not I'm in the study trying to get caught up on work I'm missing or I'm taking a nap... I've become... Boring."

"No, sweetheart, you haven't."

"I haven't had sex with you in months, I've barely had five minutes to kiss you let alone go out with you and I sleep in _sleep pants_ , when did that even happen? When did I ever buy pyjamas?" Harry looked down at his partner and he only just seemed to notice that draco was wearing plaid sleep pants and one of Harry's old shirts. 

"I don't remember you getting those? You look good in them though." Harry said, trying to lift Draco's spirits.

"I don't want to look good in nightwear, I want to look good naked."

"But you do?"

"You haven't seen me naked properly since I had Scorpius, I don't think we've fucked since Scorpius," Draco wiped at his eyes trying to harshly stop the frustrated tears forming in his eyes from escaping, "We used to do so much together; not just sex but spontaneous trips out or dates or _something_  and I love our son, I really do more than anything but since I've had him I feel like everything has just stopped, I can't remember the last time I left the house just because I felt like it, it's always because Scorpius won't settle or he needs something or I have to take him somewhere and I sound like a terrible father." Harry felt his heart break when Draco sobbed. 

"No, Draco don't cry," Harry pulled his husband into a hug, "You are not a bad father, you are a brilliant father and it's understandable that you feel this way... I feel it too, I just never thought about it until now," Harry rubbed his back soothingly, "Having a baby is a huge responsibility and he's still so young so of course he needs all this constant attention..."

"I don't want you to get bored of me." Draco sobbed. 

"That's not possible, I could never tire of you Draco, you're the love of my life and you amaze me in everything you do and seeing you so devoted to our son fills me with so much warmth and happiness, I'd never trade it for the world."

"Not even for some younger, hotter child-free guy who offers hot sex like we used to every night?" Draco muttered. 

"Especially not for some child-free guy and all the hot sex I could wish for," Harry laughed softly and kissed Draco's temple, "Sex with you is unlike anything else, it wouldn't be right with anyone else because it always means something to me and Merlin, I'd never give up Scorpius... You two are the most important guys in my life."

"I just miss us, the way we used to be, I don't want to sound like I resent our son, I don't I just... I just miss us too."

"I know you don't resent him... How about I take Hermione up on her babysitting offer? I can ask her to care for him this weekend and you and I can go somewhere and have a weekend of just us; nice date, nice meal and hot sex." Draco shivered. 

"Will she say yes?"

"We've had Rose enough times and she's always desperate to spend time with him."

"That sounds lovely," He pulled away from his husbands hug and wiped his eyes, "Sorry for crying, I'm still a bit of a mess aren't I?"

"Don't apologise, you're allowed to cry," Harry smiled at him, "You had a kid nine months ago and you've barely had a minutes rest so no wonder you're like this, it's understandable."

"I just don't want to become one of those husbands that complain and cry all the time over trivial things; we can get into a tiff over anything already and I don't want to make anything worse."

"Draco, of course you wouldn't everything is fine between us and it always will be because I love you."

"I love you too." Harry smiled and laid back down opening his arms for Draco to lie down, which he did, cuddling in close to Harry.

"I can't believe we turned into a plaid pyjamas couple." Draco mused, Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"They're comfy and we both still look hot in pyjamas as well as out of them," Harry shut his eyes, "We just need to make a bit more time for each other."

"I like the sound of that," Harry rubbed Draco’s back as he closed his eyes too, getting comfortable on Harry's chest, "I hope that at the weekend you're able to..." Draco was cut off by soft cries filling their room, "Thats the baby monitor, Scorpius needs me."

"Hey, no stay in bed," Harry said pushing him back into the mattress, "I'll go to him."

"But you've been at work all day and..."

"And you're exhausted, let me do this for you... For Scorpius?" Draco smiled and nodded. 

"Your son needs you." he said, getting comfortable and shutting his eyes again, Harry disarmed the monitor charms and kissed Draco on the forehead before getting out of bed and going to his sons room.

Scorpius was barely awake but Harry could see he was in some distress, he walked over to him and carefully picked him up. He loved the way his son snuggled into him straight away. 

"Hey baby boy," he kissed his forehead and gently rocked him in his arms, "What's the problem? Daddy is still in bed so I hope it's something I can sort because he needs the sleep and it's definitely my time for night duty," understandably, Scorpius didn't say anything as nine month old babies don't talk but Harry noticed the way his voice soothed him so he kept on talking, "He loves you, we both do, we both love you so very much and I know for a fact neither of us would change you for the world," he looked at the unruly mop of blond hair on his head and he couldn't stop the smile on his face, "You're perfect, you keep us on our toes but you are utterly perfect just like your daddy... He's the love of my life you know, well you probably don't since you're so young but I'll tell you anyway; he's the love of my life and an utter prat but I wouldn't change him for the world either, he brings me so much happiness... You both do," Scorpius yawned softly and Harry hadn't seen anything cuter before, "Look at you, you're almost as sleepy as both your daddies are, if I put you back to bed promise you'll stay asleep now? Okay?" Harry laughed softly, Scorpius couldn't understand him, "I'll take your silence as a yes," he kissed his forehead and put him back in his cot, "Sleep well, sweetheart, we love you so much." Harry watched as his son slipped into sleep before quietly leaving his room and going back to join Draco in bed.

"He settled down alright?" Draco asked as Harry got under the covers and held him from behind, chest to back. 

"Mhmm, out like a light, now its our turn to sleep." Harry smiled when he saw Draco yawn softly, "Scorp does that."

"Yawning is a very common thing, Harry."

"Yeah, but he yawns just like you, where your face all scrunches up... You both have the same yawn, it's cute." Draco smiled. 

"You're cute, now go to sleep you've got work and you've got to ask Hermione to babysit this weekend."

"I will, don't worry," Harry kissed his shoulder before pulling him closer and closing his eyes, "Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
